Entre copas
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Porqué Sinbad tomaba mucho alcohol y Ja'far no tomaba nada...pero aún así los dos le dan las gracias.


Entre copas

Tomaste la copa entre tus manos y la observaste los mas atentamente que pudiste. Bebiste todo su contenido rojo y dulce, plagando de alcohol tu paladar y llenando mas tu cabeza de nubes turbias que ensombrecían tu cabeza. Bendito vino, bendita la persona que te lo dio a probar por primera vez-Si tenia un nombre no lo recuerdas- y bendita sea el anfitrión de esa fiesta tan esplendida.

Te recargaste una vez mas en el sofá donde llevabas toda la noche, dejaste que se subieran a tu regazo dos hermosas y voluptuosas mujeres que no perdieron tiempo en susurrarte halagos al oído y a reírse de cualquier cosa que tu dijeras. Acariciaste sus caderas y sus piernas, te reias de lo que veias...ver a Hinahoho tan cohibido sentado entre muchas mujeres y a Drakon, ignorándolas olímpicamente, después sentiste como una mano recorría tu pecho y giraste tu cabeza dejando que una de ellas enterrara sus labios en tu cuello. Si ese era el cielo no estaría mal estar muerto.

-¿Ya te vas, Ja'far?-escuchaste que dijeron a tu lado derecho. No oíste respuesta pero viste marchar en silencio al pequeño peli blanco, le viste sus mejillas sonrojadas y el seño fruncido pero su coordinación parecía perfecta por lo que una posible borrachera no era el causante de su partida. Intentaste concentrarte en tu preocupación por él pero la mano juguetona de una de tus "amigas" bajo peligrosamente por tu pecho hasta llegar a tu vientre. Con una risilla le sujetaste la mano y le susurraste al oído que no, te devolvió la sonrisa pero no lo volvió a intentar.

Pasaste otras horas ahí, riéndote con tus amigos y disfrutando de las mujeres y el alcohol hasta que te sentiste lo suficientemente culpable de la expresión de cansancio de Hinahoho y Drakon que si no se habían ido era para protegerte y para cumplir con la amenaza de Ja'far de salir al amanecer hacia su nuevo destino. Tenias sueño pero aun así te pararías al alba como lo quería el pequeño.  
Te despediste de tus "amigas y subiste a las habitaciones justo después de los otros dos. No te enteraste de que entraste en la habitación equivocada hasta que te tumbaste en la pequeña cama y un bulto duro y caliente te recibió, justo después alguien te golpeo en las costillas.

-Aprende a diferenciar entre géneros, Sin-te dijo la aún infantil voz de Ja'far después de casi haberlo aplastado. Tu mente estaba tan ofuscada y tus sentidos tan adormilados que no pudiste evitar componer una de tus mejores sonrisas, inclinarte sobre él y susurrar en su oído con voz ronca:

-Se diferenciar los géneros, pero la belleza es la belleza sea por donde la veas.

Alcanzaste a ver sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo haciendo una imagen demasiado tentadora al combinarse con sus pequeñas pecas. Te inclinaste mas hacia él y le besaste una mejilla, comprobaste su calor y el temblor de su cuerpo debajo de ti, una vez que te saciaste de su piel bajaste un poco mas aprovechando que el antiguo asesino no se había movido para plantarle un beso en los labios. En tu inconsciencia solo pensaste en darle uno pequeño, solo para saciar tus ganas de probarlos, pero no contabas que el se sujetara a tu cuello y te besara con mayor fuerza.

Supiste en ese momento que el verdadero cielo era en la cama de Ja'far, con sus brazos en tu cuello y sus labios siendo mordidos por los tuyos. No recuerdas mayor momento de satisfacción y miedo en tu vida.

Supiste que no habían hecho nada cuando despertaron y lo viste acurrucado en tu pecho con las ropas puestas. Lo viste, lo admiraste y adoraste pero aun asi huiste como cobarde alejándote de él y negando ante él y ante todos esa noche. Era esos momentos cuando pensabas que no eras lo suficientemente valiente como para afrontar todo lo que te venia encima.  
XXXXXXXX

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo de aquel accidente-justo como empezaste a llamarle después de ese día- y las cosas no habían cambiado ni un poco entre ustedes. No olvidabas que él era tu Rey, y tu solo eras uno mas de sus subordinados...una razón mas para no reclamarle nada.

Te reprendiste mentalmente al encontrarte una vez mas pensando en esa noche. Agarraste tu vaso y tomaste el té que te había preparado la esposa de Hinahoho. Observaste a Masrur sentado frente a ti, tan tranquilo como siempre, y te sentiste en paz. Ni siquiera te preocupaba que Sinbad había salido esa noche solo a tomarse unas copas y a buscar compañía.

-¿No te molesta?-te dijo el pelirrojo. Te le quedaste viendo esperando que se diera a entender pero, como siempre, no lo hizo, solo se te quedo viendo hasta que hilaste sus palabras.

-No habría por qué...mientras regrese todo esta bien.

-Eso no es cierto-te volvió a decir. Te levantaste y lo dejaste ser, te fuiste de la sala y acabaste en el portón de la choza donde pasarían la noche. Te sorprende-no lo puedes negar- que alguien tan serio y tan estoico como el fanali se haya dado cuenta de todo lo que sucedía tras sus mascaras.

Ya que no te negar, te preocupas y te enojas cada que sale por las noches, cada que desaparece hasta el amanecer oliendo a perfume y con pintalabios en su cuello. Lo odias, pero aún así callas.

-No te preocupes, llegara-te dice Drakon que va pasando por ahí y te observa viendo a la nada. Te molesta, gruñes y te vas del lugar. Deseas que todos te dejen de decir tus verdades solo porque tu ya las conoces.

Caminas por el pueblo, atraviesas calles y sin pensarlo acabas justo en frente de esos lugares que Sinbad adora frecuentar. Te enojas contigo mismo y lo haces mas cuando atraviesas sus puertas y te adentras en ese desesperante olor dulce y empalagoso. Te reciben y tu las ignoras solo para encontrarte de lleno a tu rey siendo conducido por una mujer casi desnuda por unas escaleras hacia la parte alta del local. Que ganas de sufrir tienes... Los sigues hasta la parte de arriba y observas como Sin esta mas perdido en la inconciencia que nunca, le chica lo invita a entrar y el se deja hacer pero tu tienes mejores planes que eso. Te odiaras en un rato pero la golpeas y dejas noqueada (¿Te hubiera gustado matarla?) la jalas y metes en otro cuarto y tu ocupas su lugar con Sinbad.

¿Que pensaste? ¿Como se te pudo ocurrir semejante y estupido plan? No lo sabes y solo caminas entre las sombras que proyectan las velas dentro de la habitación hasta estar cerca de él y reclamas lo que tanto anhelas, lo que te dio a probar pero te quito el muy egoísta.

Le besas con furia y anhelo, todo junto, le muerdes los labios y disfrutas de los suspiros que salen de su garganta. Eres mas bajo que él por lo que lo dejas caer sentado en la cama y te subes a horcadas en sus piernas sin dejar de besarlo. Sientes como una de sus manos se aferra a tu cadera y busca acercarte mas a él mientras la otra se introduce hábilmente por tu ropa y acaricia tu pierna. Le sigues besando con la misma fuerza e intentas fundirte con él, tal como has querido. Pero no es hasta que sientes una presión en tu vientre, lugar donde te encuentras mas apretado con él, que sientes por primera vez como el razonamiento vuelve a ti. Lo arrojas contra la cama y te levantas, observas como sigue esperando por ti pero tu te vas de ahí.

Te quejaste de lo cobarde que fue en su momento pero no te detuviste a pensar el verdadero miedo de tener todo lo que deseas en frente y no poder reclamarlo como tuyo.

Te quedas callado cuando vuelve por la mañana, te haces el desentendido cuando le escuchas susurrarle en secreto a Drakon-alcanzas a verle un leve rubor en las escamas verdes de su rostro- que recuerda haber probado los labios mas dulces y acariciado la piel mas suave durante la noche pero que al despertar no había nadie a su lado. Te alejas, casi corriendo, solo para tratar de ocultar el sonrojo en tus mejillas que escondes de todos menos del fanali que siempre observa pero que nunca dice nada.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dejas la copa en la mesa para soltar, una vez mas, una sonora carcajada al escuchar el final de la anécdota de tu invitado. La verdad no es que te resulte verdaderamente interesante pero aun asi apelas a tu cortesía y a tus tácticas de negocios para complacerlo en todo tal como te lo pidió Ja'far. Porque te falta poco, muy poco, para tener todo lo necesario listo para partir y empezar a asentar lo que será tu nuevo hogar, tu nuevo país. Tu Sindria.

Sientes que el alcohol consumido te ha nublado un poco el conocimiento pero aun estas lo suficientemente lucido cuando dices buenas noche y te retiras a tu alcoba. Cada quien tiene su propia habitación es esa casa, cada persona cercana a ti vive bajo tu mismo techo ya que no puedes imaginar que sea de otra forma. Ni como aventurero ni como su rey te puedes permitir sentirte superior, no al menso con ellos ocho.

Caminas por el pasillo y se te ocurre voltear a la puerta a la derecha de la tuya, alcanzas a percibir la leve iluminación de una vela dentro de la habitación, debe estar trabajando, como siempre. Entras ain anunciarte para ver a Ja'far recostado sobre los papeles en los que trabajaba. Se veía agotado, con los ojos levemente irritados de tanto frotárselos y en los dedos unos pequeños cortes gracias al papel que manipulaba, después de tu minuciosa inspección intentaste cargarlo para ponerlo sobre su cama pero no contabas con que el se despertara y te atacara con sus navajas. No sentiste miedo porque apenas te reconoció pudiste ver su arrepentimiento.

-Lo lamentó, creí que...

-Se lo que pudiste creer, y no te preocupes. Todo esta bien-le sonreíste y pretendías retirarte hasta que te detuviste a rememorar aquella noche, cuando besaste sus labios por primera vez y pasaste la noche con alguien sin hacer nada, solo dormir.

-¿Seguro que todo esta bien, Sin?-te pregunto el peli blanco. Lo observaste, seguía siendo notablemente mas bajo y mas delgado que tu pero la diferencia ya había disminuido con los años; esas pecas que alguna vez-y actualmente, no hay porque mentir- te habían enternecido seguían ahí, sobre su piel blanca y a simple vista suave; su cabello seguía igual de corto que antes y lucia igual de sedoso que siempre. Y te preguntaste, después de tu inspección, como es que fuiste tan cobarde como para no hacer lo que en verdad querías hacer desde aquella noche- Debe ser el alcohol, te he dicho que no te excedas. Lo mejor seria que te fueras a dormir.

Asentiste con la cabeza pero no te moviste hacia la puerta sino hacia él, para quedar muy junto, de frente y con la distancia suficiente como para tocar esas pecas que tanto te gustan. Lo viste en sus ojos, sabia lo que ibas a hacer e intento detenerte a diferencia de aquella vez.

-No sabes lo que haces, Sin-te dijo mientras tomaba tu mano y la apartaba de su rostro. Pero aun asi llevaste la otra a su cuello y esta vez no dejaste que te apartara.

-Creo que por primera vez el alcohol no me esta haciendo hacer cosas estupidas, solo me da el valor para hacer lo que de verdad quiero hacer-le dices mientras acaricias levemente lo que tu mano alcanza a cubrir de su piel. Te ve, y tu te derrites al percibir un ligero brillo de aceptación en su mirada.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer, mi rey?-te pregunta en un susurro.

-Besarte.

Notas como su respiración se vuelve errática y te enorgulleces de conseguir que el ex asesino tenga esas reacciones solo con tu toque y tus palabras.

-¿Solo eso?-te vuelve a preguntar. Tu le sonríes de lado, por algo se ha vuelto tan cercano a ti...te conoce mejor que tu mismo.

No dices mas y lo besas. Tomas sus labios como aquella noche, tranquilo pero fuerte, gentil pero decidido, no dejas que se aparte de ti pero no es como si pusiera muchas objeciones por estar entre tus brazos. Lo acercas a la cama y te recuestas con él en ella, te recuerdas que eso fue lo que definiste como el cielo hace muchos años.  
Lo besas y el te besa, le acaricias la espalda por sobre la ropa y el no pone objeciones cuando le levantas la túnica un poco por las piernas. Ja'far esta mas entretenido con tus collares y la ropa de tu pecho como para percatarse que te has detenido. Lo sigues besando pero ya no avanzas y el se da cuenta; te mira y te pregunta sin pronuncia palabra.

-Esta noche no, quiero disfrutar esto y cuando llegue ese momento lo disfrutare de igual manera.

-Esa nunca ha sido tu forma de proceder, Sin.

-Lo se, es que nunca me he encontrado con alguien con quien que no quiera solo pasar una buena noche...preferiria tener una espléndida mañana.

-¿Como aquella en la que te marchaste?-escuchas que te recrimina y bajas la cabeza con arrepentimiento. Nadie te podría ver así, arrepentido y pidiendo disculpas con la mirada y con los besos que repartes en su cara. Solo Ja'far, solo él es importante para ti de esa forma-Te dije mi rey, el alcohol hace que no distintas entre géneros.

-La belleza es la belleza -la noche se les fue rápida y tranquila entre besos y caricias inocentes. Te sentiste extraño, en demasía, pero eso no logro opacar la sensación de alegría al despertarte y verlo entre tus brazos y saber que por mucho miedo que tuvieras no volverías a huir.  
XXXXXXXXXX

Nunca te ha gustado mentir, no le has mentido a nadie en tu vida - a menos que hubiera sido por trabajo- y no lo ibas a hacer contigo mismo. Por eso cuando te llegan a preguntar, Pisti y Yamuraiha principalmente, que si la relación que mantienes con el rey de Sindira, Sinbad, te hace completamente feliz tu tienes que responder que si. Que a pesar de las interminables discusiones y regaños de tu parte, las incontables veces que se ha emborrachado hasta la inconciencia y todas las conocidas que pueda llegar a tener tu no puedes demeritar esos momentos felices que han pasado juntos.

Fundar un país fue un gran reto, pero nunca te separaste de su lado. El administrarlo es prácticamente un trabajo en conjunto de ustedes dos por lo que en mas de una ocasión, mitad en broma y mitad verdad, te han llamado la Reina de Sindria. Apodo que Sinbad ha fomentado tanto entre los ocho generales como en sus habitaciones. Finges que te molesta pero no lo hace en verdad, si te molesta que te adjunten ademanes femeninos o de sumisión pero quien te conoce sabe que eso esta muy lejos de la realidad. Pero eres sincero cuando te dices que disfrutas de estar con él, con todo lo que eso conlleva porque cuando se enamoraron-si a eso podías ponerle el nombre de un enamoramiento ordinario- se dieron cuenta que no solo había sido por la inevitable atracción física y las copas que se habían despertado entre ustedes sino en algo mas profundo como el sentirse vacío el uno sin el otro, el darse cuenta que todo era perfecto pero podía ser mejor por el simple hecho de tenerlo a su lado. Los generales, e íntimos amigos de ambos, lo definen como que se complementan de manera perfecta.

Y aunque sabes que llegara el día en que él tenga que desposar a una reina y darle herederos a su nación tu nunca te apartaras de su lado. Seguirás siendo el mismo leal y fiel amigo que siempre has sido y de vez en cuando le invitaras a tomar unas copas de vino en sus habitaciones a las cuales nunca se negará.

Te ama, lo sabes, así como tu lo amas a él.  
XXXXOOOOOXXXXX

Hola...si llegare hasta aquí debo darte la gracias por leer esto.  
La verdad no se de donde salio jejeje, solo tome mi celular y me puse a escribir después de ver por segunda vez todos los capítulos del anime y leer todos los capítulos del manga de Sinbad... No se porque pero me encanta esta pareja. Y espero que no los haya cambiado, intento conservar sus personalidades pero siento que no lo logro.  
Jugué un poco con la narrativa, espero que no le haya causado problemas.  
En fin, espero les haya gustado y si fue asi haganmelo saber...  
Un saludo y gracias nuevamente por leer ^_^


End file.
